Dark Magic
by eViLyN95
Summary: Bella Swann and her coven move to Forks to plan for a war they're about to start against the Source. Of course there is romance thrown in when they meet the Cullens and the wolves. Pairing: B/A, OC/R, OC/Em, OC/E,OC/Jas, OC/J, OC/L
1. Preface

A/N: Okay guys and gals this is my first fanfic so be nice and review please.

Disclamer: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and I got some ideas from Charmed, but the story idea and plot is all mine.

_Preface_

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart!" A woman with shaggy blond hair and emerald eyes with an aquamarine ring spreading from the pupil burst into the room to wake up her daughter. A girl with mahogany hair with red and black highlights turned around reciting words in Roman and holding an obsidian dagger in her right hand and a book in her left.

The woman realized she was in danger and tried to run, but she couldn't move. She could only stare into the eyes of girl she'd raised since giving birth to her. The girl's eyes, which were normally indigo with a jade ring spreading from the pupil, were now black with no sign of white. The girl's chanting grew louder as she neared her mother. The last thing the woman saw was her baby girl's black eyes and black veins spreading out from them before a cold darkness engulfed her as the dagger was plunged upwards into her heart.

The girl was covered in a thick black fog before it slammed into the girl through her mouth sending her to the wall. Once all the fog was inside of her she fell to the floor in a heap. She quickly stoop up and reach for her phone in her pocket to place a call she'd been waiting a long time to make. The phone rang twice before a gruff voice came on."Yes?"

" Daddy, it's done. My coven and I will arrive on Saturday at 3." The girl said with a smirk and an evil gleam in her now back to normal eyes.

" Good job, baby girl. You've made Daddy proud."

A/N: This is just the preface. I promise to make the chapters longer.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: It makes me happy that so many people have put alerts on my story. tkx :)

**Disclamer: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and I got some ideas from Charmed, but the story idea and plot is all mine.  
><strong>

**Chapter 1**

My coven and I were outside the Port Angeles Airport waiting for my dad to pick us up. My coven consisted of six other warlock other than myself. Wyatt Swan, my cousin on my father's side, had the ability pyrokinesis which means he can generate, control, and absorb fire. He was 6' 5" with black shaggy hair that barely went past his eyebrows. Kasimir Faustus had superhuman speed which allowed him to run at hundreds of mph. He was 5' 9" and had spiked up red hair. Bram Livius was a conjurer which meant he could think of something and make it appear in his possession. He was 6' and had light brown hair cropped to the left. Luke Valerius had photographic reflexes which is the ability to mimic any athletic or martial arts movement after seeing it once. He was 6' 2" and now had a crew cut after Wyatt threw a fireball at him at our birthday party two days ago for tripping him into the five layer cake. Ashanti Maximus had the ability of mind control. She was 5' 8" and bob short jet black Nerva, my half-sister with the same father, had the ability animal morphing which meant she can take on animal forms. Then there was me, Isabella Sybil Swan, or Bella as anyone that knew would call me unless they wanted to be fatally injured. I had power mimicry/absorption which the ability to copy or absorb another's powers or skills. So, yeah I had all the powers my coven had plus superhuman strength from my uncle, molecular combustion from my dad which means I can speed up in an object causing it to explode or disintegrate, natural armor which means I have unnaturally tough and durable skin from Kasimir's father, accelerated healing from Bram's father, probability manipulation from Luke's father which is why mine and my father's coven are pretty well off, and photographic memory from Ashanti's father which I loved because it meant I didn't have to actually pay attention in school. My powers and the fact that my father's family was the most powerful in the magical world, other than the Halliwell witches, were the reasons I was the coven leader. Yuck even thinking about them and all their goodness makes me want to puke.

"Bella, get your ass in the car!" A car horn brought me out of my reverie. I looked up to see the boys piling into a Volkswagen Jetta TDI with Sue, my dad's bond, in the driver's seat and the girls already in the back of my dad's police car, so I got in the front passenger seat. All of our things had been shipped as well as the cars and motorcycles.

"Hey, Dad." I said as I closed the door.

"Hey, baby girl. I'm so glad you're all finally eighteen so we can start putting the finishing touches on our plan." Dad answered as he drove 40mph past the speed limit. His job as the town's sheriff was just a cover after all.

"Yeah, Dad, so are we." I said while looking out into the scenery. Nothing but a green blur. I know we had to live here to keep off the Source's radar, but damn this had to be the most depressing place my dad could find. We were planning to overthrow the Source and we still had to go to school. Our fathers were sadistic assholes who enjoyed watching their children suffer the agony of going to a mortal school. They couldn't even attend magic school now that they had chosen the dark side. I just hope mortals are even the slightest bit less annoying then a bunch of light lovers trying to convince them to choose white magic when they became old enough to make their choice. They had finally stopped we started hexing anyone who preached white magic anywhere in where we could hear.

We reached the house in 30 minutes. We had to try to not stand out too much, so it was only a three story house and pretty bland from the outside. The inside was a bit better, though. The first floor consisted of a living room with very comfortable leather sofas and my lazy boy and all the other things Sue thought a living room should have. The dining room had table fit for a Kingdom. The kitchen was big and glamorous looking, but the only thing I thought was worth mentioning about it were the three refrigerators. There were going to be eleven people living here. Sue and her two kids, Leah and Seth, had moved in when her and my dad got married two years ago. My coven and I started calling Sue mom right after because she understood us better than our own mothers ever could.

We all blinked into the rooms we had on our yearly visits on the second floor to unpack the suitcases and boxes waiting in them. Leah and Seth slept in their rooms downstairs on either side of the master bedroom which was mom and dad's. The third floor held the library/conference room and what any house with teenagers needed; the game room. The game room had 7 plasmas, every game console and video game you could think of, pool table, and comfortable seating arrangements spread throughout the room.

By the time we were done dinner was ready and something very interesting happened when we all sat down to eat. Ashanti bonded with Leah and was imprinted on by her. Apparently Leah and Seth's shape shifter gene kicked in when a vampire 'family' moved in a few months ago and imprinting was their way of finding their soul mate liking bonding was ours. Ash hadn't bonded with her before because magical beings can't bond until they turn eighteen. Both Ash and Leah couldn't stop making googly eyes at each during dinner and I knew they were playing footsie under the table, because I was sitting next to Ash and I had to keep kicking Leah's foot away whenever it slipped. The sexual energy everyone in the coven was getting from the telepathic link that had developed when we came into our powers was making things very uncomfortable. We would using each other to relive the tension as I knew our two new lovebirds would be consummating their love tonight.

Our weekend was spent getting everything ready for school on Monday and discussing which demons we should recruit. Our story was that our mothers had died on a cruise they were all taking and were left in my dad's care after we were asked if we had anyone we could stay with. Sure we had to bomb and sink a ship with over 5,000 passengers to fit our story and make sure no one suspected foul play, but it was necessary for our plan to work.

I was weirdly looking forward to our first day of school as I lay in bed Sunday night and the link let me know that I wasn't the only one. We could all sense that something was going to happen tomorrow. We just couldn't if it would be good or bad.

A/N: Next chapter will have a little of Alice's POV. Writers feed off reviews. Feed me. :)


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Some of you are hating on Bella for being killing her mother without guilt and I promise her reasons will be explained. Italics are thoughts.

**Disclamer: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and I got some ideas from Charmed, but the story idea and plot is all mine.**

**Chapter 2**

Alice POV

Edward and I flitted as fast as we could back to the house. We always hunted together because we were the only ones that could keep up with each other's speed. I had just finished off a momma bear when a vision hit me. Edward, who had been draining the bear's cubs, was immediately at my side when I came out of the vision. "Is it true?" He asked with a hopeful smile adorning his face.

"I hope so." I answered as we began the journey back to inform the others of the possibly good news. When we entered the living room I saw that not much had changed since we left two hours ago. The only differences were that Rosalie was reading a different magazine now, Emmett was playing Mortal Kombat instead of Call of Duty, and Jasper was reading an even bigger book about some war. Jasper looked up when he sensed our excitement.

"What's got y'all in a cheery mood?" He questioned not surprised by my mood, but by Edward's who was always sulking and broody. Edward glared at me for that thought. _What? It's true. _He turned to answer Jasper's question instead of replying.

"Alice had a vision." A smile grew on his lips as he remembered it.

"I don't know if you know this Eddy, but that's not exactly breaking news." Rosalie said turning the page. Not even Rosalie using the nickname he hated could take the smile off Edward's face.

"Well, yeah," I said in a duh voice, then changed my tone to match the excitement I felt at the thought of my vision coming true, "but this one was about our mates."

"Our mates? Really?" Emmett finally paused the game he'd been playing to give us his undivided attention.

"Yes," answered Edward, "we will meet them on Monday. They're the new kids Jessica couldn't stop talking about on Friday."

This caught Rosalie's attention and she put down the magazine she'd been pretending to read. "What do they look like? Is my mate hot?" Figures Rose would ask such a vain question.

"They were blurry for some reason, but by what I could see, yes, she's hot. They all are." I answered smiling as I remembered my mate. Even if she was blurry she was definitely hot.

"Blurry? Has that ever happened?" Asked Jasper.

"No," I answered frowning, "but there was something about them that I could see clearly."

"Well, spit it out." The ever impatient Rose demanded. Jasper and Emmett both looked at me wanting to know as much as their sister.

"Their eyes." Edward and I answered at the same time.

"What about them?" Rose huffed clearly not pleased with the lack of details. Edward and I glanced at each other silently asking which one of us should explain. _Your turn, bro. _"We're waiting" Edward sighed knowing their sister would get violent if her question wasn't answered soon.

"They all had eyes like Chief Swan's though different shades. Blue with green rings spreading from the pupil." Jasper had a thoughtful look on his face as he took the information in.

"So either they all wear contacts or they're not human. No human has eyes like that." Jasper said after sorting through his thoughts. "Carlisle and Esme are out on a date, but they should be back soon. We can talk to Carlisle about this then." We all nodded in agreement.

Edward went off to play his piano as everyone else went back to what they were doing before. I joined Emmett and we started a ko-op file on Shaolin Monks. Twenty minutes later we could hear Carlisle's Dodge Charger coming down the driveway and we all stopped what we were doing to wait for them. Rose and Emmett sat one of the love seats as Jasper, Edward, and I took the couch. Carlisle and his mate took in our positions as soon as they entered the living room.

"Family meeting?" The patriarch asked. We nodded and he took the remaining love seat with his mate. "Okay, what's the cause of this meeting?"

My siblings all looked at me to explain. I sighed. "I had a vision of us meeting our mates at school on Monday, but they were mostly blurry except for their eyes." I paused and Carlisle raised and eyebrow in question so I continued. "Their eyes were all like Chief Swan's except different shades of blue and green. It's highly unlikely that they are all wearing contacts, so we were wondering if you've read anything about something like this." After I finished we all looked at Carlisle expectantly.

He frowned. "I can't say I have, but the possibility of another supernatural family in Forks is intriguing. Watch them closely and if they don't seem human invite them over, so we can learn more about them." He advised them enthusiastic at the idea of learning about a new species, then smirked at us. "And of course do try to woo them. Human or not they are still your mates." We all smiled liking the idea of finally being with our mates after many lonely years as vampires. It would make things easier if they were supernatural, but we could always change them if they turned out to be humans with unnatural eyes.

Bella's POV

Everyone except Nerva and I were riding the Audi RS6 to school since mom needed her Volkswagen and it was the only other car that could fit 8 people. Nerva and I were riding my Yamaha YZF RI. 186 mph, hell yeah. It didn't take long to reach the school at the speeds we were going at. I saw how small the school was and it hit me that a new kid would be big news in this town and they were getting seven. Fucking fantastic. How I loved attention. Everyone's attention was on us as soon as we reached the parking lot seeing as we were riding in what were probably the most expensive vehicles these mortals had seen other than a Volvo and BMW parked next to each other. _The Cullen's cars most likely. _I thought as we parked in the only two remaining spots next to each other.

_B: Let's just get our schedules and ignore them. _

_N: Yeah, maybe they'll move on if we don't feed their curiosity_

_L: That's unlikely._

_A: Oh, look one of them is going to speak._

I looked around and sure enough a blond blue eyed boy was making his way over to us as we walked to the front office. His lust filled gaze was glued on me as he got closer. I swear I could smell his arousal. _Oh, hell no._

"Hi I'm Mike Newton, and you are?" He held out his hand ignoring the 'back off if you know what's good for you' glare I was giving him.

"Not interested." I looked at his hand in disgust hoping he got the message. Apparently not as he dared to put his arm around my shoulders walking with me.

"Oh, shit." Wyatt and Nerva said together. That was the last thing I heard as I saw red. I grabbed the stupid boy's hand and twisted it behind his back enough so that it would hurt him to move it for awhile, but not enough to break. Didn't want to get suspended on my first day.

I lean forward so I could whisper in his ear. "Touch me again and you may not live to regret it." I spoke in a low and dark voice. I turned him around roughly and kneed him in the balls. He cried out as he crumpled to the floor holding himself. I stepped over him and continued walking. I heard the boy grunt as each member of my family kicked him.

_All: Idiot._

We were stared at by shocked and scared students. I don't care if I'd caused a scene. I wasn't going to let another prick touch me again. Not now that I could fight back and win.

A/N: The chapters are short so I can update faster. Your reviews put me in a writing mood so please do. Looking for a beta btw.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it's been awhile. Fallen into depression and haven't been in the mood to even get out of bed.

**Disclamer: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and I got some ideas from Charmed, but the story idea and plot is all mine.**

**Chapter 3**

Alice POV

We were hanging around outside waiting our mates to arrive. He couldn't do much else since we still didn't know their names. "3, 2, 1" A motorcycle sped into the parking lot followed by an Audi. Their backs were facing us as they parked. As soon as they turned we all gasped as we finally looked upon our respective mates.

Jasper POV

He wore a an unzipped brown leather jacket over a white muscle shirt that showed up his washboard abs. His tight black man's pants showed me that he didn't just have upper body strength. His hair reminded me of a fantasy I had of having a wild night with an army soldier. I finally looked into his eyes felt an intense need make him mine. I an intense hunger, but not for his blood.

Emmett POV

He was the biggest in both height and muscle. He was almost as packed as I am. He wore a blue dress shirt with a red tie and khaki cargo pants. I could feel my self getting hard and any other desire except for him disappeared when I looked into his eyes.

Rosalie POV

White wash hiphuggers made my fingers itch to rip them off and take her. I longed to run my fingers trough her long honey curls that flowed over her wool double breasted waist coat. My beast was threatening to come out to feed, but to my surprise not on her blood.

Edward POV

He wore a Gucci red shirt only a few shades darker than his hair and classic loose fit leather pants. Being able to read the thoughts of my siblings wasn't helping me control my urge to jump his bones. What surprised me was that that was all I wanted: to make him mine.

Alice POV

Black skinny jeans showed me her toned thighs. She wore a black leather jacket that brought our the black highlights in her mahogany hair over a tight red shirt that brought out the red highlights. I could see the leather cord of a necklace tucked under her shirt. I was hers the second I looked into her eyes. I could tell she was in charge by the way they flanked her. Everything about her was predatory and I wanted to be marked as hers. My normally dominant beast wanted to submit to its mate.

We snapped out of our trance when we noticed the Newton boy making his way over to them. I growled when he made a pass at **my **mate. I relaxed and smiled at her clear dislike of him then tensed again when he put his arm over her shoulders. I was about to go rip him a new one, but stopped at her reaction. Rosalie had told me about her reaction to any touch of the opposite sex during her first years as a vampire when she'd told me about her last moments as a human. I had to be sure. "Edward, please tell me I'm wrong." I pleaded.

"I can't read her." He looked dumbstruck. "I can't read any of them." We all looked toward our mates shocked, but they'd disappeared into the office. I looked at Rosalie who seemed to understand my unspoken question.

"That was definitely the reaction of someone who's had a bad experience with men." My heart broke at the thought of what my mate must have gone through. Rose must have had the same train of thought because her face held a pain filled expression that must have been a mirror of mine. "I'm sorry, Alice."

Bella POV

We walked into the office and towards a desk with a perky redhead behind it. The name plate read Mrs. Pope. I walked with a smile plastered on my face towards the office lady. "Hi, can I get our schedules." She blushed when she looked up and glanced at he others behind me before looking tat me again. Actually staring would better describe what she was now doing.

"Ssure, um if I ccould just hhhave yyour nnnames." I was used to having this affect on mortals, but wanted to play with.

_B: How long do you think until she faints?_

_A: 30_

_L: I refuse to participate in your childish amusement._

_W: I'm with Luke on this one._

_Br: I say a minute._

_K: I give her 50._

_N: Come on Bella leave the pathetic human alone._

_B: No can do, sis._

The mortal was still staring and didn't seem to notice our pause before answering. I lent forward on her desk so she could have a closer look. "Ashanti Maximus, Luke Valerius, Bram Livius, Kasimir Faustus, Wyatt Swan, Nerva Swan, and I'm Isabella Sybil Swan. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She didn't move for a couple seconds, so I cleared my throat. She was a flurry of movement gathering up papers. "Hhhere." She held out what I assumed to be our schedules breathing rapidly. _Almost there. _I smirked internally.

"Thank you." I took the papers making sure to brush her hand. Her face turned a deeper shade of red and I could see she was having trouble breathing. "Have a good day." I gave her my best smile with the eye sparkle and all. Her eyes widened and glazed over before she fainted and fell out of her chair. "Time."

"50 seconds, I win." Kas said with a grin.

"Childish, the lot of you." Luke said though he could hide the amusement in his voice. "Come on the bell rang during your fun."

"So you admit it's fun watching the affect we have on mortals." Bram teased as we walked out of the building.

"Oh, whatever. Let's just get this over with." We all nodded in agreement.

Charlie had made sure we were all in the same classes. "First form of torture: English IV." I read from my schedule. "I brought my ipod. What about you all." We were all on the same page about this: don't even bother paying attention. I'd memorized all our textbooks, so I was just going to give them the answers on homework and tests anyway. Ash, Nerv, and Luke held up their ipods while the others brought out their Nintendo DS.

"Who wants to be the brave soul to walk in first?" Wyatt asked as we stopped in front of our classroom.

"I think big sis, our fearless leader, should do the honors." The others all took a collective step back leaving me the closest to the door.

"Fucking pussies." I muttered as I reached for the doorknob.

"Your fucking pussies, right?" Bram asked my smile in his voice.

"Yeah." I chuckled as I opened the door and stepped in.

A/N: To review or to not review? That is the question.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it's been taking so long to update, but I haven't been in much of a mood to write.

**Disclamer: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and I got some ideas from Charmed, but the story idea and plot is all mine.**

**Chapter 4**

Bella POV

I walked towards the teacher, a short balding man, and gave him our schedules. He checked that we were in the right class and handed them back. "Please stand at the front and introduce yourself."

I looked at my coven questioningly. They all shook their heads no. "We'd rather not." We walked towards the back were the only empty seats were.

"That wasn't a question Ms. Swan." Mr. Garson hissed getting red in the face.

"We don't do introductions." I stated as I sat where I could be surrounded by my coven. "Besides, this is a small town. I'm sure our peers already know who we are." I put my earphones on and turned the volume high enough that I couldn't hear his response.

Biology

"Would you like to introduce yourselves?" Mr. Stedman asked. I already like him.

"No, sir." We sat at the back in partners. I sat with Nerva, Ash with Luke, Bram with Wyatt, but poor Kassy had to sit with some annoying chick that couldn't stop ogling him. She introduced herself as Jessica with her squeaky voice. She started going off about some shit that she thought he wanted to know. I can see why no one wanted to partner with her. I felt bad for Kas, so I tapped him on the shoulder and gave him my ipod since he didn't bring his.

_K: Thanks, Bellsy. I owe you one. _He smiled gratefully.

_B: Stop calling me that and we'll call it even. _He chuckled before turning around.

Since I'd lost my source of distraction I was forced to actually pay attention. Mr. Stedman was talking about cell reproduction. I decided to let my mind wander instead. Realizing the direction my mind was going I quickly blocked myself from my coven.

**Flashback (9 year old Bella)**

I was awakened by a strong hand covering my mouth. I instinctively started struggling. I stopped when I felt a hand on my throat squeezing until I could barely breathe. "Don't struggle baby girl, you'll only make this worse for yourself." I knew it was my step-dad Phil once I heard his deep rumbling voice. His face came up so I could make out his face with the light from my glow in the dark space replica on my ceiling. "Just relax. It'll be over soon."

I heard the clink his belt made as he unbuckled it. The ruffling of his pants as he pulled them down was loud in my otherwise silent room. When he started pulling down my pajama bottoms it finally sunk in that this was really happening. This was not a nightmare I would wake up from. I started sobbing. Phil threw my bottoms somewhere into darkness and leaned down to kiss away my tears. He pulled back to spit in his hand and started rubbing himself.

He aligned himself with my entrance and began to push himself in. I felt like I was being torn apart from the inside. I screamed unable to hold in the excruciating pain. All my cries were muffled by Phil's hand still covering my mouth. I passed out when he hit my cervix and still pushed further in. The pain of being thrust into dragged me out of my unconscious state.

I shut my eyes begging for my mind to take me elsewhere. My eyes shot open as he changed pace. He was going into me faster, harder, and deeper than he had before. The only solace I could find was in the glow in the dark planets and stars on the ceiling. I disconnected myself from my body and hid in the recess of my conscience. I vaguely felt him come still inside me. "I love you, baby girl." I heard a far away voice say as my mind finally let me fall into the comforting darkness.

**XXXXXXX**

"Bella!" Nerva whisper yelled as I came out of the memory.

"What?" I asked. She pointed to my hands that were red and sparking with small embers. I pulled back the power I'd unconsciously started to release and looked around to see if any of the humans noticed. Luckily they were all either taking notes or blankly staring out the window. My coven had noticed though and they were now all silently questioning me with their stares since my block towards them was still up. I just looked away not wanting to talk about it. That was a sufficient answer for them seeing as it was the only subject I didn't talk to them about.

It was now lunch hour and the whole cafeteria went silent as we walked in. "Stupid mortals and their obsession with pretty things." I grumbled under my breath. My coven's laughter brought me out of the bad mood I'd been in all during last period. Their laughter also seemed to bring the humans out of the daze they were in and they started conversing again.

"I think we're more hot than pretty." Ash stated as we made our way to the food line. When we came out of the line we stopped to a table to sit at. I wanted a table with a view, so I started walking towards a full table on the other side with a view of the courtyard. We stopped by the table waited only a few seconds for the humans to stop talking and looked up.

"Move." I spoke calmly. I allowed a small amount of my mind control power to seep into their minds. They immediately picked up their plates and move to an empty table.

"Nice view." Wyatt noted. A minute went by and I couldn't shake the feeling that we were being watched.

_B: Does anyone else feel like their being watched? _I asked looking up from my half eaten pizza. They all nodded and we started looking around for the source of the feeling. My eyes landed on gorgeous pixie-like girl with spiky hair in beautiful disarray. When my eyes met her golden ones my breath caught and the necklace I kept tucked under my shirt heated up informing me that I'd found my bond. In the back of my mind I knew by our link that almost everyone in my coven had also found theirs among the group she sat with. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the women who was made for me. She seemed to be as transfixed by me as was with her. Only when her eyes darkened did my other self make itself known.

_**She's not human.**_

_What do you mean?_

_**Look at her. I mean really look at her.**_

I tore my eyes away from her and really looked at her as my other self told me to. She was alabaster pale and she looked as if she'd been carved out of it as well. She was perfect, unnaturally so. Charlie had taught us of their kind one of the summers we visited him. She and her table mates were Vampires.

_**Good deduction Sherlock. You would have noticed sooner if you're weren't too busy making googly eyes at her.**_

_She's our bond._

_**Yeah, and I'm happy about finding her too, but that doesn't mean we have to turn into whipped love struck fools.**_

_You're right. So we're telling her, right?_

_**They probably already know we're different, so we might as well.**_

_B: Guys, they're Vampires. _I informed my coven seeing as Wyatt, Luke, Kasimir, and Nerva were still in their bond induced trances. That seemed to snap them out of it. They all looked at me.

_W, K, L, N: That's great! _

_W: I mean I'll overlook any flaws my bond has, but my happy him being human isn't one of them._

_K: We're telling them, right?_

_B: Yeah._

_N: When?_

_B: Now. _I got up and they followed me to throw our food away. I looked towards the table to see that they were still looking at us, I motioned for them to follow us, and made my way to the door that opened up to the parking lot.

A/N: Click the pretty button. Please.*begs* ;P


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for any mistakes, but I don't having anyone betaing and I am not a fan of proof reading.

**Disclamer: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and I got some ideas from Charmed, but the story idea and plot is all mine.**

**Chapter 5**

Alice POV

My family and I were convince they weren't, human or not completely, by their comments and attitude toward the students in the cafeteria. We followed the group out to the parking lot wondering what would happen next since I still couldn't see they're future clearly. They stopped by my mate's motorcycle and turned around to face us.

"Why don't we start by introducing ourselves." It was a statement not a question, but my family and I still nodded our agreement wanting to know our mate's name. "Ashanti Maximus, Luke Valerius, Bram Livius, Kasimir Faustus, my cousin Wyatt Swan, my sister Nerva Swan, and I'm Isabella Sybil Swan." She said pointing to each person as she said their name.

I smiled happy to finally know her name. "This my family, Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen, Edward Cullen, and I'm Alice Cullen." I introduced ourselves.

"Why are we out here?" Rosalie, ever the patient one, asked.

"Well, we thought since we already know what you all are that it would only be fair to tell you what we are." Isabella explained. I didn't need to look at my family to know they were as shocked as I was that they knew we were Vampires and were okay with it. They all laughed at our shocked expressions.

"What? Did you think we'd be running for the hills?" Luke asked. The look on our faces must have answered his question because they laughed even harder.

"Please, you're kittens compared to the other supernaturals out there." Bram managed to get out between fits of laughter.

"Hey!" I pouted folding my hands over my stomach offended.

"Aww, you're a cute angry kitty." Isabella cooed. I lost my pout and would have been blushing if it was possible.

"It would be greatly appreciated if you could stop laughing long enough to enlighten us on what you are." Edward told them having to hold Jasper up as he was laughing even harder then they were unable to calm them down. We had to wait a minute for the laughter to die down into only occasional chuckles.

"Sorry." Isabella apologized though she clearly wasn't considering she was still smiling. "Anyway, I'd prefer to tell with the head of you family present. I don't like repeating myself."

"How do you know its not one of us?" Jasper asked confused.

"No offense, but if you were I would feel compelled to assert my dominance." She explained achieving to confuse us even further expect for Jasper who seemed to understand.

"I understand. When would you like to meet him?"

"Now would be the best time. We'll be busy after school for the rest of the week." She said getting on her bike. "We'll follow you."

Jasper bowed and turned to walk toward the Volvo. We followed him confused by his actions. I looked back and saw her looking at me too. She smiled and winked and I could contain the wide smile that took over my face before getting in the passenger seat of Rose's BMW.

We parked on the driveway not bothering to put them in the garage. Edward called Carlisle during the drive to the house, so he could be there when we arrived. Our mates followed us in the same way they walked into the school, flanking Isabella. Carlisle was waiting in the living room when we walked in. His mate was probably out buying groceries, a necessity if we didn't want to arouse suspicion.

Carlisle got up when we were all standing around the living room. He walked up to Isabella and held out his hand which she took. They stood completely motionless staring into each others eyes for a whole minute before Isabella smile. "Hello, I'm Isabella Sybil Swan matriarch of the Lebădă Balaur coven." She introduced her coven again and they each bowed like Jasper had in the parking lot. Carlisle acknowledged them each with a nod.

"Would you like to sit?" Carlisle asked motioning to the couches.

"Thank you, but we'd prefer to stand." her and her coven went to stand by the sliding glass doors that led to the backyard. Carlisle and Jasper went to stand by the door the the hall. The rest of us having no clue what was going on sat on the couch.

"Edward told me on the phone that you want to tell us what you are. And while I'm very curious, I can't help also wanting to know why you'd reveal that information to us. You've only just met us." Carlisle spoke up after seconds of silence.

"Well you see when my kind find our Viaţa de obligaţiuni, our Life Bond, the necklace we all wear representing our coven glows." Isabella explained taking out a glowing necklace from under her shirt. The others followed her lead, though Bram and Ashanti's weren't glowing like the others.

The golden necklace was a dragon with a pentagram on its bottom half. All of us except Bram and Ash found our bonds in your children. We'd have to tell you someday and seeing as you're supernaturals too I didn't see any reason to not tell you sooner rather than later." She continued. My whole family practically glowed when she told us of they're equivalent to mates for us.

"What exactly is our kind?" Carlisle asked not being able to contain his curiosity any longer.

Isabella and her coven smirked at the question. "We're Warlocks."

"So you can do magic?" Emmett exclaimed. "That's so cool!"

Isabella just raised her eyebrow at him and turned to Carlisle. "I suggest you show the buffoon his place before I do."

"Show me my place!" Emmett yelled infuriated. "You're not the b-"

Jasper's hand on his mouth stopped him short. "Emmett, I strongly suggest you apologize before she does show you your place."

Emmett swatted away his hand. "Why should I?"

Carlisle put his hand on Emmett trying to calm him down. "She is our superior and you will show her respect." If the anger Jasper was projecting to us was any indication that only angered him further and he was having trouble trying to calm down the bear of a man. I rushed to my mate's side and snarled at my brother warning him.

A soothing hand rubbing circles on my back calmed my beast down. "Don't worry kitten. The ape-man isn't a threat."

"Stop calling me a buffoon." Emmett roared as he tackled Isabella threw the sliding glass. They flew over the porch and landed on the grass. I flitted over and threw Emmett off my mate. I growled crouching in from of Isabella. I eased out of my fighting stance at the sound of her laughter.

"Control your idiot, Wyatt, before I stop finding his temper amusing." By this time everyone was on the porch not knowing what to do. Wyatt ran to where Emmett was getting up.

"Emmett, please don't start a fight you can't win." He said put his arms on his chest. Emmett visibly relaxed under his mate's touch, but tensed again when he saw Isabella smiling.

"Don't worry I can take her."

Isabella seemed pleased at his response. "I won't hold back to show the others and remind you of why I am your leader." She spoke to her coven motioning her sister over. "But I promise not to kill him." She said this to Wyatt's dejected form.

He nodded. "I understand and I won't interfere."

Isabella took off her jacket once Nerva stood in front of her. Tattoos covered her arms. She recognized them from a book she'd read in Carlisle study. They were power binding runes. The two sisters held hands and the tattoos flowed from Isabella's arms onto Nerva's. As soon as they parted hands waves of power coming out of my mates body filled the air. The power as thick as it was wasn't uncomfortable. It was actually soothing. Nerva and Wyatt rushed onto the porch.

"Please be careful." I whispered kissing her and walking towards the others. As soon as I was on the safety of the porch Isabella turned to a fuming Emmett. The power exuding out of Isabella only seemed to fuel his determination.

"Come at me with all you've got ape-man."

A/N: Tried to make this update a little longer than the others to make up for the wait. I like reading your comments on my writing, so don't be shy and review.

Lebădă Balaur- Dragon Swan

Dragon Swan


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: I can't believe it, but here I am updating twice in under 24 hours and longer that the others *gasp*. I was bored, so I guess my boredom equals faster updates for you. ;)

**Disclamer: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and I got some ideas from Charmed, but the story idea and plot is all mine.**

**Chapter 6**

Emmett POV

I was a little intimidated when I felt the power she held, but his just meant she'd be a worthy opponent.

"Come at me with all you've got ape-man."

That did it. I crouched and launched myself at her with all the power my vampire body possessed. When I was inches away from her she pushed me away with a front kick. My flight through the yard was stopped by a tree that broke in half with the force. I could feel the cracks on my chest healing. Damn, I guess I underestimated her. But now that I know she could take it I won't have to hold back. I grin and run at her at vamp speed.

I throw a punch aimed at the side of her head with all the strength I can muster behind it. She catches my fist in her hand inches away from her face and twists. I yelp I pain and feel more cracks coming from the tight grip she has on my arm. I try to pull my arm back, but the grip she has on it won't let me.

As I'm struggling to free myself I see her knee come up at a speed she shouldn't be able to reach and barely manage to block it's path to my chest with my forearm. A loud boom can be heard as my arm makes contact with her knee and she let's go of her hold on my hand. I'm in the air again, but manage a back flip in time to land in a crouch. As soon as my feet touch the ground I'm off again.

When I'm feet away I jump over her and aim a kick to her back midair. She turns and grabs my leg. I only have a second to think _oh shit _before my mouth is eating grass. I don't understand how animals can eat this. It tastes almost as bad as human food. I don't get to dwell on that thought for long before my back hits the ground and the air I don't need is knocked out of me. I grunt in pain as more cracks from all over my back.

"You give?" She asks leaning over me not letting go of my leg. I'm about to say no when my eyes meet hers and fear strikes my core like only Jane of the Volturi can. The black from her pupil is swirling and spreading over her iris. "Yes." I squeak out over the choking fear.

"Good." She smiles relived. She steps back and I notice that she's panting and a light sheen of sweat covers her forehead. She seems to be struggling against something. I stand up quickly and back away. "Nerv!" She calls out falling on her hands and knees. Her sister immediately rushes over with Alice at her side.

Isabella's hair is darkening and is almost black when Nerva takes her hands. Alice reaches for her, but is stopped by Nerva yelling out, "Don't touch her! Vampires don't handle magic well." The tattoos are flowing back onto their owner's arms and whatever transformation was happening visibly receded.

"What happened to her!" Alice cried out.

"Sybil was trying to take over." She said though that wasn't much of an explanation.

"Who?" I asked.

"The personality I developed to get through some things as a child." Isabella said breathlessly getting up with all her tattoos back on her skin. " She tries to take over whenever she feels I'm threatened." She stared pointedly at me as she said this.

"Sorry." I apologized scuffing my shoe on the grass and shoving my hands in my pockets.

"It's okay." She patted my shoulder. "It's not your fault you were born dumber than you primate brethren." She finished walking towards the house. I let it go knowing I wouldn't win.

I walked over to Wyatt with my hands still in my pocket. He was glaring at me with his arms. "I'm sorry. I let my temper control me." I looked up at him over my lashes and gave him my best puppy dog eyes.

His eyes immediately softened and he unfolded his arms to hold my hand. Warmth flooded my body from where his skin touched mine. He had no chance once I gave him the puppy dog eyes. I was taught by the best: Alice. She could get anyone to do anything she wanted with just a look. I felt bad for Isabella. "I forgive you. But listen to me the next time I tell you you're biting off more than you can chew." He raised his eyebrow at me. "Got it."

"Got it." I nodded giving him a grin that showed off my dimples.

"Whipped!" His whole coven yelled from inside. I laughed as Wyatt blushed.

O_o

Bella POV

Wyatt, Nerva, and I were sitting on the couch and love seats while the others leaned on the walls. Now that the introductions were over with we allowed our self to get comfortable.

"I'll call Esme and tell her to buy new glass doors before she comes back." Carlisle said walking out into the hall.

I turned to Alice. "I'm assuming that's his mate, so why isn't she here for this meeting?" I asked curious.

"She's his mate,but she isn't his soul mate. She's just a distraction while he waits for his true mate, which won't be long by the visions of had recently." She told me taking my arm and putting it across her shoulders so she could cuddle into me.

"I think everyone agrees when I say that I can't wait for her to come." Rosalie spoke up from her spot on one of the love seats.

"Yeah, she's the only reason we have on animals. It sucks." Emmett pouted.

"Well we won't have to for much longer hopefully." Carlisle said walking back into the room.

"Hey, Isabella?" Edward asked timidly. I could tell he was afraid of me of the show outside and it made me smile.

"You all can call me Bella." I only let close friends and family call me that, but seeings as we were all practically family already I decided to give them the privilege. "What's on you mind, Eddie."

His eye twitched at the name. Just like I'd hoped, it got a reaction out of him and it only made it sweeter knowing he was too scared of me to say anything about it. I loved messing with people. "Why are your necklaces still glowing." He said pointing to the glowing necklace around Kas' neck.

"Oh, that will stop after the first kiss with our life bond." He smiled so big it creeped me out a little. He grabbed Kas' face and forcefully kissed him making the glow of his necklace disappear. Kas didn't seem to mind and pretty soon they were making out. All the other did the same with their mate/bond. I looked down when I felt a tug on my shirt sleeve.

"Can I kiss you?" My little kitten asked looking up at me through her lashes. She was just too cute and I couldn't say no. I wouldn't want to.

"You don't have to ask kitten." She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout at the nickname and I couldn't help but suck on it. I lips move smoothly in sync. I swiped my tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance granted to me immediately. I'd just started explore her minty cold mouth when someone cleared their throat making us pull stop our make out sessions reluctantly. I looked at Carlisle standing awkwardly in the middle of the room and raised my eyebrow silently asking 'what the hell'.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you didn't get to go into much detail before the fight." He said looking at me with big hopeful eyes.

I sighed and decided to throw the vamp doc (that should be a oxymoron) a bone. "Tell you what. You can each ask one question a day if you have one." I said looking around the room. They all nodded in agreement. "I'm glad you agree 'cause that's all I'm giving you, except for Ali-Cat, she doesn't have a limit on questions." I finished the last part of my sentence looking down into her eyes. It got the desired affect of her giving me a heart stopping dimpled smile.

"Aww, why?" Emmett whined.

"Because I don't want to spend the rest of my eternal life with you." I deadpanned. Alice giggled and cuddled closer so that she was almost on my lap. I smiled and looked around the room. "So who wants to go first?"

A/N: Again I inform you that I'm not a big fan of proof-reading so there most likely were some mistakes. Reward me for the faster update with reviews. Who knows I might be in the mood to write after reading them. Is this blackmail? Probably. Do I care? Of course not. ;]


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Read my new story Singing in the Moonlight. It's gotten a lot of alerts and reviews. :)

**Disclamer: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and I got some ideas from Charmed, but the story idea and plot is all mine.**

**Chapter 7**

Bella POV

"Oh,oh, pick me, Bellsy!" Emmett waved his around in air while jumping some one foot to the other.

"No."

"Why?" He asked putting his hand down and trying the puppy do look on me. Not gonna work buddy.

"Because you called her Bellsy." Kas explained. "She's doesn't like being given nicknames."

"Hypocrite." I raised my eyebrow at Edward when he said that. His eyes widened. "Shit! Did I say that out loud?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but you're right so I'll let you go first to make up for the nickname." He smiled and I continued talking before he got too happy. "That doesn't mean I won't do it again." His smile dropped a little, but grew again when I motioned with my hand for him to hurry up.

"Why are you stronger and faster than Emmett?"

"They're two of my powers. I actually got the the speed from Kas." I pointed to Kas who was now holding his hand.

"Really?" He turned his head so he could look at Kas who only nodded in answer. "By what I saw Bella's probably faster than both Alice and I. We'll have to race sometime." He looked at Alice at this last part and she simply nodded smiling from under my arm.

"Sure, but I'm not as fast as Bella." Kas admitted rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Why?"

"Uh, uh, uh, bronzie you've already asked your two questions today and I believe I said only one a day." I stopped Kas from answering. "You can't ask any tomorrow."

"Emmett, can you use yours to ask?" He looked at his brother pleading with his eyes.

"No way, bro. Then I would have to wait until tomorrow to ask mine." Emmett shook his head.

"Rose?" He turned to his sister hoping to have better luck with her.

"What's in it for me?"

Before Edward could start bargaining the little pixie in my arms spoke up. "Oh, for pete's sake, I'll ask." She got out of my embrace enough to be able to look at Kas. "Why is Bella faster than you?"

"Well, the strength of our powers depends on how powerful we are. And as I'm sure you've noticed Bella is stronger than the rest of us." He looked at me when he finished answering. "She is our leader after all."

Jasper raised his hand like we were in a classroom and I was the teacher. I laughed. "What's your question Jasper?"

"What powers do y'all have?"

"Photographic reflexes." Luke started from beside him. "I can mimic any athletic or martial arts movement after seeing it once."

"Mind control." Ashanti went next. "The name is self explanatory."

"Conjuring." Bram said from Ashanti's side on the wall. "I can think of something and make it appear in my possession."

"Pyrokinesis." Wyatt stated busy playing with Emmett's fingers. "I can generate, control, and absorb fire."

"Animal morphing." Nerva said with with her head on Rosalie's lap while she played with her hair. "I can take on any animal's form."

"My original power is power mimicry/absorption, so I have all of those plus superhuman strength, molecular combustion," Instead of explaining I blew up a plant on the coffee table on froze the pieces, "unnaturally tough and durable skin, accelerated healing, probability manipulation, and photographic memory. Oh and all Warlocks can blink, which is the ability to go anywhere with the blink of our eyes." Wow that's a mouthful. I should just make a recording and play it whenever someone asked.

The vampires in the room gaped at me with their mouth's open. Even Alice had pulled back to just stare at me. "What?" I snapped annoyed. I didn't like being stared at, it made my skin crawl.

"Damn, Bella, you were holding back during our fight." Emmett finally spoke up.

"Well, duh, there's a law about killing another's bond. Him being my cousin would only make things worse." I spoke like it was obvious, but I guess to them it wasn't.

"Those are the only reasons you didn't kill me?" He asked looking hurt. I only nodded in response. "So, if I wasn't Wyatt's bond you'd have killed me?"

"Of course." His hurt look only intensified, so I tried to make him feel better. I felt like I'd kicked a puppy. A really big puppy, but a puppy nonetheless. "I haven't known you long enough. Maybe in time it will be a reason." He beamed at me seeming content with the possibility that I would like him enough in time to feel bad about killing him. He was a puzzling one.

"Can you answer my question now?" Rosalie asked making me look at her.

"Shoot."

"I was wondering what you meant by the rest of your eternal life. Are you immortal?" I knew she was really asking if Nerva was immortal. Nerva seemed to realize too, because she took the hand that wasn't brushing through her hair and squeezed.

"We all are." She raised an eyebrow silently telling me to explain. "We all cast a very powerful spell on our 18th birthdays that locked the spirits of fey in our bodies making us obtain some of their qualities. Immortality is one of them."

"That's fantastic!" Edward squealed, not joking he actually squealed. "Now we don't have to turn you."

"You couldn't if you tried." Luke scoffed.

"What do you mean?" The doc spoke up for the first time since the Q&A started.

"The magic in our blood is more powerful than your venom." He turned his body to cuddle into Jasper. It seemed everyone was in a cuddling mood today. "We would reject the change."

"But that's only the case for upper level magical beings." I decided to give the doc a little more info. "The weaker ones can still be changed."

"Fascinating." He started writing into a notebook I hadn't noticed before.

"So, ape-man, it looks like you're the last one." I looked in Emmett's direction while starting to rub circles on Alice's back making her purr.

"Why did you move to Forks?" Wow I thought he'd ask something about magic. Apparently everyone else did too, because they were all staring at him like he'd grown a second head.

"What?" He said noticing the stares. "I can ask a serious question." His pout disappeared as soon as Wyatt started rubbing his arm and kissed his cheek.

"Well," I started not knowing how they'd react to what I was about to tell them. "we're hibrizi, hybrids. Our dads are Warlocks and our mother's were Witches, so on our 18th birthday we had to choose between light and dark magic. To choose dark magic he had to kill an innocent using magic. The spell I told you we cast needed a family sacrifice, so we killed our mothers and put their bodies on a cruise ship we used magic to sink so the humans wouldn't suspect foul play."

"But that's just how we were able to come live with Charlie." Bram continued. "It's not the reason we needed to move here."

The room was silent as they digested the fact we were all murderers. "So, what is the reason?" Emmett asked bringing the others out of their shocked states. Alice who had stiffened now relaxed and crawled onto my lap.

My coven and I were confused that they weren't freaking out like others would. Then again they were Vampires that wanted to kill humans for their blood, so they weren't any better. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth I answered his question. "We needed somewhere were we could plan to overthrow the Source, the ruler of the underworld, without him finding out. Little boring Forks seemed like the perfect town." Silence filled the room again as they tried to make sense of our plan.

Like last time Emmett was the one to brake the silence. "Can we help?"

A/N: "Only the great review." -ME


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclamer: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and I got some ideas from Charmed, but the story idea and plot is all mine.**

**Chapter 8**

Bella just stared at Emmett for a couple seconds before answering. "This isn't a game Emmett." Bella extracted herself from Alice's tiny, yet strong arms and made her way to the spot on the wall Emmett and Wyatt were leaning on. "This is the Source of all evil we're planning to go into battle against. He has thousands of lower and upper level demons at his disposal while we only have the Swarm Demons, Kazi Demons, Vampyres, Barbas, Belthazor, and the Seer on our side."

Emmett let his temper flare again and stepped into Bella's personal space. "If he's such a bad ass, how come you guys can go against them?"

Bella's hand transformed into a lion paw and she clawed Emmett's chest forcing him back. "Didn't you hear Nerva telling Alice that Vampires and magic don't go well together?" Bella asked cocking her head as she watched Emmett fall to his knees clutching his chest as a burning sensation worse than the change started spreading from the claw marks that weren't healing.

Wyatt knelt down to stop Emmett's hands from trying to scratch the fire out. "You've made your point! Please, heal him!" He yelled over his bond's screams.

Bella turned away from the sight in front of her to look at the other Vampires staring fearfully at her. "Did I make my point?" She didn't bother raising her voice knowing they would be able to hear her. They instantly nodded their heads not wanting her to use them as demonstrations. The paw disappeared leaving her human hand which started glowing as she muttered a spell under her breath. She knelt down extending her hand to the writhing man in her cousin's arms. Emmett tried to get out of his mate's arms in fear of being caused more pain by her hand. "Hold him!" An order that Wyatt instantly followed wanting to stop his love's pain.

Bella held her glowing right hand over Emmett's chest and seconds later black smoke seeped out of the four diagonal openings in his chest and into her hand. The smoke made its way into her veins turning them black and visible on her pale skin for a second before their usual color returned. "What the hell was that?" Emmett shrieked scrambling back and out of Wyatt's arms until he was stopped by the wall.

"That was a Vampire not handling magic well." Bella got up brushing nonexistent dust off her pants. "Your welcome by the way."

"What do I have to thank you for?" He asked getting up with the help of his mate as he was still a little disoriented. "For causing me agonizing pain just to prove a point?"

"I could have let the magic keep spreading." She reminded him turning to walk back to the couch. Alice seemed to be the only one that wasn't afraid of her as she took her spot on her lap as soon as she sat down.

"If Vampires don't react well to magic, why did you say you have some on you side?" Carlisle wanted to know.

"Let's just forget the one question a day rule as only a few seem to be following it." Bella said.

"Sorry." Carlisle apologized forgetting about the rule in his eagerness to learn as much as he could about magic that he hadn't from the books he'd read.

"Don't be. I understand your curiosity. Luke why don't you explain this one." Bella said getting tired of talking.

"Sure." Luke uncurled himself from Jasper's side to face the doctor as it was rude to speak to someone without making eye contact. "We're working with Vampyres not Vampires."

"What's the difference?" Carlisle asked cutting his explanation short, though Luke didn't mind. Like Bella he too understood the doctor's desire for knowledge.

"Vampyres are like the stereotypes in the books and movies. They're burned by garlic, crosses, holy water, sunlight, and turn into bats. Their made by magic. You guys on the other hand are made by science. And everyone knows magic and science don't mix."

"Oh." Was all that Carlisle could say, stunned by the discovery that there was a scientific reason behind their existence.

"So we're just supposed to watch from the sidelines as our mate goes into a battle that they might not come out of alive?" Rose asked angry stopping her previously unconscious stroking through her mate's hair.

"Yes." The Warlocks answered.

"The demons on our side are taking out the Source's most loyal confidants and making the killings look like the work of good Witches." Bella continued. "The odds of us winning are steadily increasing, so there is no reason for you all to get involved."

"But there is still a chance that one or more of you will die." Jasper countered not liking the idea of Luke dying in battle because he wasn't there to protect him.

"Not really." Nerva said as she sat up and grabbed Rosalie's face in her hands forcing her to meet her eyes. Rosalie's muscles tensed with anger and worry relaxed as she looked into her mate's bi-colored eyes.

"What do you mean?" Alice who had been uncharacteristically silent asked. It's not that she wasn't worried about her mate's safety, she just trusted her to not leave her in any manner.

"All of the demons on our side will protect us with their lives to be in the good graces of the new Source after we win." Ashanti explained hoping to reassure the mate's of her friends.

"Who?"

"Me." Bella smiled down at the little pixie who'd asked the question.

A/N: Sorry this update was a little shorter than the other. I have a lot of ideas running trough my head that I want to write. Reviews are always appreciated. ;)


	10. Author's Note

**Sorry, but I won't be continuing this story any time soon. I just don't feel it anymore and I don't think I can do a good job writing a story I don't click with. PM me if you want the idea.**


End file.
